These days, as solid-state image pickup apparatuses, amplifying solid-state image pickup apparatuses (hereinafter referred to as “active pixel sensors, APS”) provided with signal amplifying functions for pixels are attracting people's attention. PTL 1 discloses the following configuration of an APS. The control electrodes of a plurality of amplifying bipolar transistors contained in pixels disposed in the row direction are connected in series by reset metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. In this configuration, reset power supply lines are provided at the reset MOS transistors disposed at the ends.
In recent solid-state image pickup apparatuses, ten million or more pixels are disposed in a matrix. In order to improve the readout speed, a plurality of pixels disposed in the row direction are reset substantially at the same time, and signals are read in parallel. In the configuration in which the control electrodes of a plurality of amplifying bipolar transistors are connected in series in the row direction by reset MOS transistors, parasitic capacitance of the control electrodes and the ON resistance of the reset MOS transistors are increased by an amount as large as several times the number of pixels in the row direction. Accordingly, the time necessary for resetting the control electrodes becomes longer. Thus, if such a solid-state image pickup apparatus is applied to an image sensor having a large number of pixels in one row, it is difficult to deal with restrictions of the drive time.